


A Devil of a Thanksgiving

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Naked Lucifer, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Chloe invites Lucifer over for Thanksgiving Dinner.  Meanwhile, Lucifer tries to win over Chloe's trust and get her to admit she loves him.  My apologies to Dan Espinoza, who is turning out to be a nice guy in Season 2.  This is Season 1 Dan -- the Douche.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyIsARealPhelps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/gifts), [Leona_Esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_Esperanza/gifts).



> This is dedicated to AmyIsARealPhelps for the Thanksgiving plot bunny, and to Leona_Esperanza, whose Lucifer comments really keep me going with ideas. Thank you both!! You are both super-duper awesome!!!
> 
> And a big thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker, Penelope Decker and Dan Espinoza are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar tried hard to stare down the Beast of a Thousand Nightmares, but failed miserably.

The turkey stared right back at him, resembling something from the bowels of Hell with its beady eyes, sharp beak, and exceedingly annoying “gobble gobble.”  Its body resembled a bloody fluffy plushy toy, while its neck was disgustingly thick and leathery.  A piece of skin fell over the beak like a bright red elephant’s trunk, and its face was garishly blue, as if it wore too much eye shadow.

“Henry’s our best one, Mister Morningstar,” the free range turkey farmer said, smiling proudly.  “A good 35 pounds.”

“I’ll... I’ll take him,” Lucifer said with misgivings.  Henry squawked and turned his tail at him, dismissing him, which infuriated the Devil.  “Bloody hell, you’ll regret saying that, you monstrous beast!”

The farmer only laughed.  “Henry has attitude, it’s true, but he’ll be mighty tasty on your Thanksgiving table.  We’ll have him dressed and ready for you by Wednesday.”

“Very well,” Lucifer said with a nod.  “I’ll pick him up then.”

As Lucifer drove away from the turkey farm, he thought about the upcoming holiday.  The detective said she wanted to spend it with family, and had invited him!  Him!  The Devil!  He had never been to a Thanksgiving dinner before.  Never having had family to spend it with, he always stayed at LUX and entertained himself with the few patrons who wandered in on that night.

But this year....  This year he finally had someone to spend it with!  He was so happy and excited, he couldn’t even sit still.  He had told Chloe he would pick up the turkey for her, and had scoured the Southland looking for the best free range turkey farm.  He hoped she would be pleased.

Driving directly over to Chloe’s house, he waltzed in the front door without even knocking.  Ever since he had made love to the detective, he felt like he was walking on air.  Social proprieties didn’t stop him -- not that they had ever mattered to him.  He was in love and he just didn’t care.

“Detective!” he called out, his voice bright and cheery.

“Lucifer!” a high-pitched voice squealed as something barreled hard into his waist.  Little arms wrapped tight around him like an octopus’s tentacles.

Oh, bloody hell.  It was the little spawn.

Laughing nervously as he tried to extricate himself from her grasp, he said, “Oh, hello, child.”

“Did you find a turkey?  Did you?” Trixie asked, her eyes bright and shiny as she looked up at him with hero-worshipping eyes.

“Yes, child.  Henry will be ready on Wednesday.”

“Oh I can’t wait to see him!  Is he big?  And fluffy?  Can I pet him?  And feed him?”

“Ah... Well, child, you can try, but he’ll be dead.”

Trixie looked horrified.  Her lower lip quivered dangerously, and her big eyes filled with tears.  “D-dead?!”

Oh bloody hell....  He had made her cry!  Guilt washed through Lucifer like a tidal wave.  He had only told the truth -- how was he to know she would start to cry?  How was he to get out of this?!  He frantically searched for her mother.  Where was the detective?

Just then, Chloe came skipping down the stairs into the hall.  “Lucifer!  I didn’t hear you come in,” she said with a smile, but it faded when she saw the state her daughter was in.  “What the -- what happened?”

“Mommy!” the little girl wailed and threw herself at her mother.  “Lucifer’s going to kill Henry!”

Panicked, the fallen angel said, “Right.  Don’t worry, he’s not dead yet!  Just by Wednesday --”

That just made the little spawn cry harder.  Bollocks!  What was he going to do?  He wanted to tear out his hair, he was so distressed.  The child crying upset him far more than it should have.  What was wrong with him?!

Chloe glanced at Lucifer, shocked, before her expression became angry.  “Lucifer, what the hell?!”

“Wait, it’s not what you think --”

“Poor Henry!” wailed Trixie.

The detective’s eyes shot daggers at him as she said soothingly to her daughter, “Don’t worry, baby, he’s not going to kill anyone.”

“You don’t understand!” the fallen angel cried.

Letting go of her daughter, the detective marched right up to the tall man and started poking him in the chest.  “You are not allowed to kill anyone, do you hear?  Especially on my watch!”

“But Detective --”

“I mean honestly, Lucifer, can’t you go one day without getting into trouble?  Who is Henry?  A guy who won’t pay you back a favor?  Someone who needs to be punished?”

“No!”  Smiling a little nervously, he said, “Although... I must admit Henry _was_ being disrespectful, so he does deserve punishment --”

“Lucifer!” Chloe snapped, her eyes sparking with such fury that the fallen angel felt the familiar burn of passion start to ignite deep within his core.  He reached for her, but she angrily batted his hands away.  Turning to her daughter, the detective said, “Trixie, baby, why don’t you go and finish the rest of your homework?  I’ll talk to Lucifer and get this all straightened out.”

The little girl bobbed her head, and with one last soulful look at the Devil, sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before running off to her room.

At the sound of Trixie’s door slamming, Lucifer turned back to his girlfriend with a smile.  “Ah, alone at last --”  Without warning, she punched him in the eye.  “Bloody hell, Detective!”

“Now you listen here, Lucifer Morningstar, You are forbidden to do anything illegal, like kill someone!  Goddamn it, I’d have to arrest you if you did!” she raged.

“But Henry is --”

“Lucifer!  Promise me you won’t kill Henry!”

“But --”

“Promise me!”

With a heavy sigh, the Devil rubbed his bruised eye as he said mopily, “I give you my word.”

Nodding firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest, Chloe said, “Good.  Now tell me about this Henry.  What did he do to make you want to kill him?”

“I was assured he’d taste good.”

 _“What?!”_ she screeched.

With a roll of the eyes, Lucifer said, “Bloody hell, Detective.  Henry’s the turkey.”

“The turk-- the turkey?!  Well, why didn’t you say so?!” she cried.

“I tried to.”

Chloe stared at him for a long moment before laughing.  Lucifer thought she had gone crazy, before he realized the humor of the situation and started chuckling along with her.  Before long, she had walked right into his arms and was hugging him for all she was worth.  Ah, thought Lucifer, the punch in the eye had been worth this.  Anything was worth having the detective in his arms.

“You got us a turkey?” she asked against his shirt.  He could hear the smile in her voice.

“I had, but I’ll have to get us another one,” he said softly as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.  “Henry -- that bloody sod -- has earned himself a reprieve.”

She chuckled.  “Sorry for all the trouble, Lucifer.”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for a woman who loves me,” he said warmly.

Chloe pulled back at that, her face surprised.  “A woman who loves you?  You mean... me?”

Lucifer stared at her, flummoxed.  Why was she looking so surprised?  “Well... yes, my dear.  Who else would I be talking about?”

She gaped at him, her face turning a charming pink.  “But... but I never said....”

“Don’t... don’t you remember?”  His face split into a wicked grin.  “When we had sex --”

Her face turned the color of a ripe Washington apple.  “I... I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

It was his turn to gape at her.  “But -- but --” he sputtered.  Just when she was falling asleep, she had said she loved him.  Surely she remembered?  Or had that been... just the mumblings of a well-satiated woman after a round of sex?  Panic flared within him, echoing throughout his insides, reverberating until he thought he would go insane.  No... no.  She loved him.  She had to love him.  He didn’t know why she was backpedaling, unless... she really didn’t love him?

“Do you... do you regret us sleeping together?” he asked as his insides continued to curl up into a ball like a wounded animal.

“No, of course not!” she cried as she hugged him hard.  “I don’t regret a single moment.”

That soothed him somewhat.  “Then why...?”

She shook her head.  “Don’t think about it,” she whispered as she tugged his head down.  “Just kiss me....”

She didn’t have to ask him twice.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

As they lay in bed together later that night, Chloe laid her cheek on her Devil’s chest and wondered just what the hell she was doing.  She loved Lucifer so much, but she hadn’t wanted him to know.  Eventually things would go south -- whether it was a month or a year from now -- and making sure her love for Lucifer remained a secret was the only thing she had left to keep her pride intact when he left her.  But apparently she had let it slip....  The overwhelming urge to scream at her own stupidity was quite strong.

What was she going to do?  She wanted to love him the way he was meant to be loved, but she didn’t want to be destroyed in the process.  Her hope had been that he’d never know she loved him, so that she could keep her head held high when he eventually left her.  After all, he had never said that he loved her.  But now....

“What’s wrong, love?” she heard his low, rumbly voice reverberate through his chest as he began to toy with her hair.

Instead of looking at him, or even pulling away, she merely snuggled harder against his chest and shook her head.  “Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.  Something’s wrong,” he said as he adjusted her so that she was sprawled all over his chest.  She reveled in his strength, his warmth, his gentleness.

“I was thinking about Thanksgiving,” she hedged.  “Mom wants Dan to be there.”

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer muttered as his hands started drawing intricate patterns on her back.  “Why?”

“I don’t... know....  Lucifer, s-stop,” she whispered as his fingertips started stoking the fires of her passion once again.  “I can’t think when you do that.”

She heard his deep chuckle.  “I know, my dear.  I find it lovely that you are completely helpless to my charms.”

What?!  That brought her head up, and her eyes narrowed in challenge.  “I am _not_ completely helpless to your charms.”

“You are,” he said quite smugly, grinning down at her.  “Why, if I asked you to kiss me right now, I can guarantee that you would.”

Chloe’s eyes sparkled as her chin went up defiantly.  “I wouldn’t.”

“You would.”

“Prove it.”

His hands started drawing their intricate patterns on her skin once again, drawing out a gasp from her.  “Lucifer --”

“Kiss me, Detective,” he whispered as his lips came achingly close to hers.  Their breaths mingled as he leaned in toward her.  “Come on, kiss me.  You know you want to.”

“I’m... I’m not kissing you,” she managed to say.  Oh, his lips were so close!  She could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin....  When she looked into his sexy, mysterious eyes, she saw their corners crinkle with amusement.  She could drown in their dark depths....

“Kiss me,” he said even softer, his nose touching hers as his hands continued drifting all over her body.  She moaned helplessly at all the sensations he was evoking.  “Come on... Chloe.”

It was her given name on his lips that had her caving.  Without a second thought, she placed her hand against his stubble-lined cheek and caressed the sandpapery feel of it as her lips met his.  He responded, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless.

“That proves nothing,” she whispered as he grinned at her.

“Really, love?  Would you like me to prove you wrong again?”

“As if you could,” she said with a grin.

“Tell me you love me,” he whispered.

The blood drained out of her face.  She pulled out of his arms and lay on the bed beside him, not touching any part of him.

“What... what’s wrong, love?” Lucifer asked, blinking at her sudden withdrawal.  He propped himself up on his elbows to look at her, his face a study in puzzlement.  “What did I say?”

Chloe shook her head.  What could she say?  Spare me a little pride when you leave me?  I love you so much that I ache with it, but I can never let you know?  She settled on saying nothing, only shook her head.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed and grew cold.  “You... you don’t love me, do you?”

“What?!”  Her gaze flew to his, shocked.  He stared at her a moment, before pulling himself upright and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“I should have known.  I’m a fool.  A bloody fool,” he ground out.

Chloe stared at his back, seeing the pain and sadness bearing down on his shoulders.  Before he could move, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist.  Pressing her cheek hard against his back, she cried with desperation, “No, you’re wrong....”

“Wrong?  How can I be bloody wrong when you don’t want to say that you love me?” he ground out bitterly as he tried to pry off her arms from around him, but she hung on with a koala’s fierce tenacity.  “Bloody hell, woman, will you let me go?!”

“No,” she said firmly.  “Never.  I’m never letting you go.”

She felt him freeze under her hands.  Oh damn, she hadn’t meant to say that....

Slowly he turned toward her, and she let him, loosening her grip around his waist.  He readjusted himself until they were wrapped up tight in each other’s arms.  His face was puzzled, his dark eyes full of confusion.  “Never letting me go?”

Not trusting her voice, she just shook her head and burrowed deeper into his embrace.  She heard him sigh as he got back into bed and stretched out beside her.  “You’re an enigma, Detective.  I don’t understand you.”

“I know,” she whispered.  “And I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, love.  Let me just... hold you, yeah?”

Cuddling up beside him, she said softly, “Yeah.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of curtains being pulled back, a window being slid open, and Lucifer yelling, “Good morning, world!”

Chloe’s eyes instantly popped open, then squeezed shut again as sunlight poured over her face and blinded her.  Sitting herself up in bed while pulling the sheet around her, she squinted at the Devil, who was standing in front of the wide open window... naked.

“Hello, Mrs. Johnson!” he called, waving happily.  “Beautiful day, is it not?”

Oh.  My.  God.

Her heart started beating so hard she thought it was going to fly right out of her chest.  Bolting out of bed, she went to stop Lucifer, then realized she was naked herself.  Whipping the blanket off of the bed, she wrapped it tightly around her torso.

“Goddamn it, Lucifer!” she screeched as she stumbled over the long material twisted around her ankles before she regained her footing and rushed to the tall man’s side.  “What the hell are you doing?!”

Turning bright eyes to her, he said, “Detective!  You’re up!  Lovely!”

Clothes.  He needed clothes.  Or even a blanket...!  But nothing was close by --

Damn it!

She did the only thing she could do -- she shoved Lucifer to the ground, landing on him with a grunt.  Far from being angry, his eyes lit up with delight and his arms immediately went around her.

“Why, Detective, I didn’t know you would be this frisky in the morning!” he purred as his hands started to peel the blanket away.  “You know I’m always happy to oblige you --”

Chloe slapped his hands away.  “Stop it, you ass!  What the hell were you doing?!”

“Thanksgiving is coming up,” he said gleefully.  “I’m giving your neighbors something to be thankful for!”

“You’re _what?!”_

With a smug expression on his face, he said, “Why, my dear Detective, I’m giving them naked me!  Surely you can see how the sight of seeing naked me would make them incredibly thankful?  After all, those poor sods probably have never seen such perfect splendor in their entire, humdrum lives --”

With a groan, she started to get off of Lucifer, but his strong arms pinned her to him as he gave her one of his sexy grins.  “Of course, I could show _you_ my naked splendor --”  Without warning he flipped them so that she was under him as he started to peel the blanket from her body.  Before Chloe knew it, she was getting washed away in a flood of desire as his warm hands touched her all over, sparking such a response in her that she was moaning helplessly in seconds.

“Goddamn you, Lucifer --”

He only chuckled as he bent forward and gave her a hungry kiss.  In seconds he was having his wicked way with her, and she went with him, all the way....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Oh my god, the window was open,” Lucifer heard the detective mutter.

Like the cat that ate the canary, he smiled smugly at Chloe as she sat herself up and pulled the blanket around her.  He had to say, he was proud of himself.  His eyes traced over her tousled golden hair, the furious blush staining her cheeks, and her swollen, kissable lips.  She looked thoroughly loved, and he had done that to her.  Usually she was so polished, so... perfect, so he was happy to muss her up a bit.  How sexy she looked, mussed up!  He could take her again, right now --

He started to reach for her, but she held him off with a surprisingly strong arm.  Her aqua eyes narrowed as she gave him a dangerous, angry look.  “Hold it right there, mister.  We are not giving my neighbors even more to talk about.”

“Oh, come on, Detective!” he cried.  “That was probably more excitement than most of them could handle in a month!  If you really want to give them something to talk about, we could --”

“I do _not_ want to give them _anything_ to talk about!” Chloe snapped as she quickly got to her feet and pulled the blanket around her.  Glancing at the clock, she winced.  “Oh god, and I’m late!” Nudging Lucifer with her foot, she said, “Get Trixie up, will you?  She’s going to be late for school.  No time for breakfast -- I’ll have to stop by a Starbucks and get her a danish or something.  Come on, Lucifer, _move!”_

Disappointment washed through him, leaving him with a leaden weight in his stomach.  Bloody hell, he had been so looking forward to yet another sexual romp...!  Rising reluctantly to his feet, he started to walk to the door when his underwear hit him in the head.  Surprised, he turned only to have Chloe throw the rest of his clothes at him, one at a time.  Her aim was remarkably good -- she hit him in the face with almost every item.

“Get dressed first!” she ordered.  “Do _not_ let my child catch a glimpse of naked you!”

He sighed.  And the day had started out so beautifully....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

And so, after getting the little spawn off to school, the detective ran off to the station to do her paperwork and Lucifer was left alone.  Not the most pleasant thing, especially since she made him promise not to come back until Thursday -- Thanksgiving.  As if he could last three whole days without seeing her?!  But she had seemed... strangely distant.  Maybe it had to do with their very odd conversation last night.

He sighed unhappily.  If only he knew what was going on in the detective’s mind!  Why didn’t she want to admit that she loved him? The only reason he could think of was that she didn’t love him... but if that was the case, then why did she tell him she would never let him go?  He was flummoxed.  Completely flummoxed.  If he hadn’t given his word to stay away until Thursday, he would have marched right back over there and demanded an answer!

Oh, bloody hell... three days!  Three days!  He didn’t think he was going to survive.  There were things he had to do, though.  He had to get Henry off the chopping block -- that disrespectful, sodding bird...!  But he had promised the little one, so that’s what he had to do.  Pulling his phone out, he called the free range turkey farm.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

When Thursday came around, Lucifer drove to the detective’s house with a truck from the free range turkey farm following him.  Upon reaching their destination, the Devil hopped out of his Corvette and approached the truck.  While the workmen were sitting in their car, discussing things amongst themselves, He sneaked over to the back where two crates were.  In one was the bloody turkey, Henry, and in the other, his mate.  Bending down so that both birds could see him clearly through their cages, Lucifer let his eyes glow red.

“Right.  Listen to me, you bloody sods,” he whispered.  “The detective’s little spawn will want to play with you.  Harm even one hair on her head, and I will make sure that Maze tears you apart and eats you alive.  Got it?”

The two turkeys swallowed hard and nodded.  Henry started gobbling nervously.

“And stop with the wretched whining!  Bloody hell, pull yourself together, man!” snapped the Devil.  Going around to the front of the truck, he tapped on the window and told the men to start unloading their cargo.

Just then, Trixie threw open the front door and bolted outside.  Upon seeing the two crates being brought off the truck, she screamed with delight and hurled herself at Lucifer, almost knocking him down.  Chloe came out a little more slowly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Lucifer gazed at the blonde woman, sure that he was casting sheep’s eyes at her, and not even caring.  The three days away had been absolute hell.  Even though he had phoned and texted her often, he had missed the feel of her body against his, her hands running through his hair, and even those sweet kisses that made him blush.

“Hello, Detective,” he said in his low, sultry voice, but she wasn’t having any of it.

“What the hell is this?!” she snapped while waving a hand at the two crates being lowered to the ground by workmen.

“This is Henry, and that’s Gertrude,” he said.  “Bloody sod wanted his girlfriend to come.”

“But what are they doing here?!”

He blinked.  “Oh.  Well, I promised you I wouldn’t kill Henry, so I had the farm deliver him here so that the little one can play with him.  Don’t worry, I had a talk with the bloody birds.  They promised to be gentle with her.”

Trixie had already opened the cages and was petting the large birds as they stood there docilely.  Chloe flung up her hands in frustration.

“What the hell am I going to do with two turkeys?!” she cried.

“Eat them...?” Lucifer suggested, but Trixie shot him a dark look which had him quickly saying, “Just kidding, child, just kidding....”

“No.  They go back.  Take them back,” Chloe ordered, stopping the workmen and pointing to the big birds.  “Back!”

“But they’re yours now,” one man said, dumbfounded.

“Mommy, can’t they stay?” cried Trixie as she hugged the fluffy Henry to her.  “Please?”

“No, baby.  We do not have the facilities to keep them.”

“But surely they could stay for one day?” Lucifer cajoled.  “The child so wants to play with them --”

“Do you want them in your penthouse?” the blonde woman snapped, poking her finger in his chest.

“Those filthy beasts?  Absolutely not!”

“Then don’t tell me to keep them here. They go back.  Period.”

Lucifer sighed unhappily.  “Very well, Detective.  Let me see what I can do.”  Turning to the workmen, he said, “Listen, gents, it’s Thanksgiving and I can’t have the detective in a bad mood.  Please take Henry and Gertrude back, and let them live out their lives on the farm.  Perhaps the detective and her child can go visit them from time to time...?”

“But....” the second man said, until the fallen angel stuffed a hundred dollar bill in his hand.  “Yes, sir!  We’ll do that, sir!”

“I’ll be by tomorrow to discuss these matters with your boss.”

“Can I go with you, Lucifer?  Can I, can I?” Trixie piped up excitedly.  “I want to play with Henry and Gertrude more.”

Lucifer froze like a deer in the headlights.  “Ah... well....”

“Please?  Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?”

Oh bloody hell, the little human was looking at him with those soulful eyes.  He could never say no to her when she looked at him like that!  His insides cringed as he heard himself say, “Oh, very well....”

“Yay!” the little girl cheered as she started dancing about.

After the turkeys and the work truck drove off, Lucifer turned to Chloe and Trixie and smiled.  “There.  Problem solved!”

“Hmph,” was all Chloe said as she walked back into the house.  Trixie lagged behind, gazing at the fallen angel.  Lucifer blinked.  Why was the child looking at him like that?  With such big eyes?

“What is it, child?”  Running up, she gave him a monstrous hug around the waist.  It caught him off-guard, while causing a warm feeling to rush through his chest.  He figured it was indigestion -- at least he hoped it was.  He refused to believe that the little spawn was making him feel... happy.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said with a toothy grin before running back inside the house.

“Right,” he muttered to himself as he straightened his clothes.  He’d never understand little humans....  Reaching over to his car passenger seat, he lifted the shrink-wrapped thirty pound turkey carcass in his arms and carried it into the house.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe couldn’t have been more thankful for Lucifer’s help.

He was the perfect boyfriend, helping as much as he could with all of the cooking.  She entrusted him with making twice baked sweet potatoes with brown butter and toasted marshmallows, green bean amandine, and corn pudding, and he did a beautiful job.  He mashed potatoes for her, and also helped with the stuffing and lifting the heavy bird in and out of the oven.  Chloe knew that if it hadn’t been for him, the dinner would have been a disaster.  Before long, the house was filled with the delectable scent of roasted turkey, the tantalizing fragrance of spices from the sweet potatoes, and the wonderful smell of roasted almonds for the green beans.

She wasn’t sure how happy he was to have to work so hard, but he seemed quite pleased at helping her as much as possible.  He even helped clean the house, which shocked her.  Lucifer didn’t seem the type to enjoy physical labor... and yet there he was, his jacket thrown on a nearby chair, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, smiling away as he vacuumed.  He seemed to sense how important this day was to her, and did his best to accommodate her.

Oh there was still the inappropriate comment here and there, and he even offered to pick up Penelope from the airport -- naked! -- which had her screaming, “No!”  He did steal a passionate kiss or two... or three... from time to time, and he gazed at her hungrily as if _she_ was Thanksgiving dinner, but for the most part, he behaved himself, which made her smile.

Before she knew it, her mother and Dan were walking in the front door.

Chloe greeted them as she took Penelope’s suitcase and put it in the spare bedroom.  When she came back out, she could see trouble brewing already.  Dan and Lucifer were sizing each other up, even though the shorter man looked a bit scared and pale.

“I don’t even know why you’re here,” Dan said, lifting up his chin.  “You’re not even family.”

“I was invited,” Lucifer ground out.  “Were you?”

“Of course I was!  I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t, you bast--”

“Why don’t we head to the dining table?” Choe interrupted quickly.  As they all started sauntering over to where the food was, Penelope pulled Chloe aside.

“Pumpkin, why is Lucifer here?” she asked.

Chloe blinked at her mother in surprise.  “He’s my boyfriend, Mom.”

“But he’s not family,” the older woman said.  “Thanksgiving is for family... and besides, Dan’s here.  He’s Trixie’s dad.  Think about Trixie, if no one else.  How do you think she’d feel, being at a family meal with both her father and her mother’s boyfriend present?  It’s awkward, pumpkin.”

Annoyance began to fester inside Chloe, giving her a stomach ache.  “Mom, Dan is not that great of a catch.  He’s done a lot of things --”

“He’s Trixie’s father, Chloe.  You should give him a break.  We had a long talk in the car.  He still loves you.  Why don’t you give him another chance?”

The thought appalled her.  “No, Mom.  I’m not doing that.”

“But --”

_“No.”_

“Detective?” Lucifer interrupted, coming upon them.  “Shall I start carving the turkey?”

“Yes, please, that would be wonderful,” Chloe said before turning back to her mother.  “Come on, Mom.  Let’s eat.”

When they all finally situated themselves at the dining table, Lucifer immediately started reaching for the mashed potatoes.   Penelope swatted his hand away and said, “Let’s all say grace.”

“Bloody hell, no!” Lucifer immediately cried in horror.

 _Oh god, no,_ Chloe thought.  Her mother was going to really start disliking Lucifer if she didn’t get this under control right now.

“No, Mom,” she said quickly as she took Lucifer’s hand in hers under the table and gave it a little squeeze.  “Let’s just... say what we’re all thankful for.  Why don’t you go first?”

The older woman frowned.  “Well, okay, pumpkin, but I can’t say I like this....”

“Please, Mom.”

She sniffed.  “Very well.  I’m thankful we have Dan as part of our family, and that he gave me such a wonderful granddaughter.”

Chloe wanted to slap her palm on her forehead.  She should have known Penelope would say something like that.  Clearing her throat, she asked Dan, “And you?”

“Being here today, with family,” he said proudly while shooting daggers at Lucifer.

“I’ll go next!” Trixie piped up.  “I’m grateful Lucifer didn’t kill Henry and Gertrude!”

“Who?” Dan asked.

“Two turkeys,” Chloe said.  “I’ll explain later.  I’ll go next.”  Taking a deep breath, she said, “I’m thankful for my family, and... for Lucifer.  He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

She glanced at her boyfriend, to see his cheeks tinged with pink, and a hungry, sultry look come into his twinkling eyes.  A smug smile danced across his lips.  Just as his hand tightened around hers, Dan interrupted.

“You gotta be kidding me,” he snapped.  “The guy is dangerous, Chloe.  He has giant monster friends that could kill you in an instant!”

“I beg your pardon --” Lucifer interjected, but Dan kept on talking.

“He’s bad news.  He doesn’t have a past before five years ago, and he’s a womanizer -- he sleeps with anything that moves!  Do you really think this is someone you want our daughter associating with?”

“Dan, stop it,” Chloe snapped.

“What’s this?” Penelope asked.  “What do you mean, he sleeps with anything that moves?!”  Her gaze became hard as she stared at Lucifer.  “What the hell, are you going to give my daughter an STD?!”

_“Mom!”_

“He will, he will!” chimed in Dan.

“I will not!  Bloody hell!” Lucifer cried.

“What’s an STD?” Trixie asked as her face tightened with anxiety from the yelling.

Oh god.  “Trixie, baby, it’s something you don’t have to worry about --” Chloe started to say before getting cut off by Dan.

“She will if you continue to hang out with this loser,” he snarled.

Anger ripped through Chloe, like a wildfire out of control.  “You have no right --”

“I have every right!  I’m her father!” he yelled.

“Pumpkin, if Lucifer is sleeping with anything that moves, you should stop seeing him.  God knows, he’ll dump you as soon as he sleeps with you --”

 _“Enough!”_ Lucifer yelled.  “Can’t you see what this is doing to the child?  Bloody hell, will you stop this wretched nonsense?!”

Shame filled Chloe at the Devil’s words, making her face hot.  Glancing quickly at Trixie, she saw that her daughter looked on the verge of tears as she held her hands over her ears.  Oh god....

“Trixie, baby, why don’t you go to your room for a little bit?” she asked gently as she lowered one of her daughter’s hands and got her attention.

Without a word, the little girl slipped off her chair and dashed to her room, slamming her door shut with a loud bang.

“See what you did?!” Dan accused Lucifer.

“What I did?!”

“Yes, you!  Dammit, she wouldn’t be traumatized if you hadn’t been here!”

“I can’t believe you are even here,” Penelope railed at the tall man.  “Thanksgiving is for _family.”_

That infuriated Chloe.  “Damn it, Mother, Lucifer is --”

“Is _not_ family!  If he was, he wouldn’t be sleeping around on you!” Dan interrupted.

“I’m not sleeping around!” roared the Devil.  “You bloody --”

“Are you kidding me?!  You have sex with anything that moves!”  Turning to the blonde woman, he continued, “I mean, come on, Chloe, open your eyes!  Penny is right -- Thanksgiving is for _family._  Penny is your mom.  Trixie is our daughter -- yours and mine.  He,” he said, pointing at Lucifer, “has no right be to be here.”

“He has every right to be here!” she yelled.  “He’s --”

“No,” Lucifer said quietly as he put his hand on Chloe’s arm.  There was a massive amount of hurt in his eyes as he caught her gaze and gave her a sad smile.  “The douche is right.  I’m not... family.”

Rising from the table with the elegance and grace of an angel, he said, “Thank you for having me.  I’ll be going now.”  And with that, he strode out the door.

Chloe chased after him as he strode to his car, fear eating away at her insides like battery acid.  “Lucifer, please!  Please don’t go!”

“No, my dear,” he said as he opened the car door, “Thanksgiving is for family and I’m... I’m not... anyone’s family.”

“Lucifer!” she cried once again as he sat down and slammed the car door shut.

Looking up at her with that same sad smile on his face, he said, “I never got to tell you what I was thankful for.”

“What... what are you thankful for?” she asked, almost fearfully.

He gazed at her for a long moment, his eyes filled with... something -- some intense, unidentifiable emotion.  Finally he said, “You.”

And with that, he started the car and peeled out of the driveway faster than a bat out of hell.

Chloe stared after him, watching the Corvette’s brake lights flash in the distance before the car turned and disappeared out of view.  For a long time, she just stood there as a tightness gripped her throat and her eyes burned.  Her heart beat like a mad thing in her chest, and she found it difficult to catch her breath.  She felt something wet against her cheeks; wiping at it with her fingers, she was surprised to realize she was crying.

Turning, she returned to the house.  With every step, she felt her fury grow, until she was in a complete rage by the time she walked through the front door.  When she marched into the dining room, she saw Penelope and Dan sitting at the table, laughing and joking as they waited for her.

“You both need to leave,” she said in a deceptively quiet voice.  “Now.”

Penelope looked shocked.  “But pumpkin, we haven’t eaten yet --”

“Thanksgiving is over.  Take whatever food you want, and get out.  Both of you.  Now.”

Chloe could see that Dan recognized the signs of an imminent hurricane on the horizon, for he suddenly stood up with fear on his face and said, “Penny, let’s do what she wants for now, okay?”

“But pumpkin --”

Chloe said nothing as she watched her mother and Dan pack up food to go in tupperware containers, then gather their things and leave.  Penelope fetched her suitcase from the spare bedroom, and gave her daughter a disappointed look.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Chloe, but I’ll be staying at the Sheraton, when you want to discuss what happened and apologize.  Dan will take me to the hotel.”

And with that, Dan and Penelope left.

As soon as they walked out the door, Chloe felt as if an anvil had been lifted from her shoulders.  Taking a deep breath, she went to Trixie’s bedroom.  Very quietly she opened the door to see Trixie lying on her bed, with tear stains on her cheeks.  Chloe sighed and sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

“Hey, monkey.”

“Is everyone gone now, Mommy?” she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Chloe gathered her up in her arms and gave her a big hug.  “Yeah, baby.  Everyone.”

“Even Lucifer?”

“Even him.”

Trixie frowned.  “I didn’t want him to go.”

“I didn’t either.”  Chloe kissed the top of Trixie’s head.  “But I know how we can fix this....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer poured himself a large tumbler full of Scotch and downed it quickly before pouring himself another one.  Damn it all to Hell.  If only he could get drunk like a human!  He had gone to the detective’s house with such high hopes for the day, only for them to be dashed by the Douche and... Penelope, of all people.  Sighing heavily, he drained his glass and considered pouring himself yet another one, before he threw the tumbler against the wall in a rage.  The sound of shattering glass did nothing to make him feel any better.

He shouldn’t have gone.  He should have known better.  Thanksgiving was a family gathering -- even _he_ knew that after five years of being on Earth!  He was the Devil -- he had no family.  Well, no family that wanted to acknowledge him, anyway.  Even Maze had run off to be with his bloody brother Amenadiel, of all people.  He had been hoping, though, that when the detective had invited him over for Thanksgiving, he would finally have someone to call family....

Right.  He was a fool.  The Devil would always be alone, and he had to remember that.

As he hunted for another glass, he heard the elevator ding.  Who could that be?  He wasn’t expecting anyone now, unless it was Maze...?

“So did you finish having dinner with my sodding brother?  Give him a good humping?” he hollered as he started hunting for another glass again.  Bloody hell, why couldn’t he find a nice, tall glass that he could fill with Scotch?  Damn it all, he should just drink straight from the bottle....

“What’s a humping?” a young, familiar voice asked.

Lucifer froze at the sound.  Slowly turning around as he straightened, he was surprised to see Chloe and Trixie standing behind him, boxes in their hands.  Chloe looked horrified, while Trixie held her head cocked.

“He... he said, ‘hugging,’ baby,” the blonde woman said quickly, her face turning red.

“Nuh-uh, Mommy, he said, ‘humping.’”

“Your father will explain it to you,” Lucifer said quickly with a nervous smile as his partner shot daggers at him with her eyes.  “But... what are you doing here?  I thought you were going to have Thanksgiving with your family...?”

“We are,” Chloe said firmly.  The smell of Thanksgiving dinner wafted up from the boxes as she set them onto the bar counter.  Smiling gently at him, she said, “You’re our family, Lucifer.  And we’re yours.”

He blinked as shock paralyzed him.  Unable to comprehend what she was telling him, all he could say was, “What?”

“Hey, monkey, can you go set the dining table?” Chloe asked her daughter.  As the child dashed away, she turned back to Lucifer.  “I’m so sorry about what happened earlier.  If I had known it was going to end like that, I would have never had them over.”

He just stared at her, shock still reverberating through his system.  “I... I just can’t believe....”  Warmth started radiating through his chest and coursed through his body, making him lightheaded.  For a moment he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.  Did she just say... did they want to spend Thanksgiving with him?  Surely he was dreaming...?  “What?”

“Speechless?  The Devil?  Unbelievable,” she teased as she walked up and wrapped her arms around him.  “I think I like you like this.”

“But... but --”

Lucifer felt her tug his head down so that she could kiss him.  Well, he could definitely accommodate her on that.  Cupping her face in his hands, he gave her a searing, mind-numbing kiss that had her knees buckling.  He quickly grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling.  Chuckling at her own reaction, she looked up at him with loving eyes.

“You’re my family, Lucifer.  Don’t ever feel like you’re not, because you are.”

His face grew hot at her statement.  Even the tips of his ears felt bloody hot!  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing!  He... he finally had a family?  A real family?  So many sensations ran rampant through him that he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling.  Love?  Oh yes, definitely yes.  Warmth in his chest.  Burning at the back of his eyes... and thankfulness.  Gratitude.  He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what she had just given him.

Gathering her up in his arms, he held onto her for dear life.  She might not say she loved him, but her actions very clearly said that she did.  “I’ll never let you go,” he whispered against her hair.  “Never... never....”

“Mommy!  Lucifer!  I’m hungry, let’s eat!”  Trixie yelled from the dining room.

Lucifer reluctantly let Chloe go as she pulled away, and they both laughed ruefully.  Picking up the boxes of food, he followed his girlfriend into the other room.  There, he spent the rest of the night with Chloe and Trixie, where he had the best Thanksgiving he ever had in all the eons of his life.

The Devil finally had a family to call his own.

 


End file.
